AD6 Wild West Scooby: Settlement in Coolsville
by wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Shaggy's search for his sheriff father's killer brings him into the town of Coolsville, a town notable for being a safe haven for outlaws. First attempt at a western story. Please read and review!


**Author's note: This story takes place in another alternate version of Dimension Six, where the time frame for my** ** _Scooby-Doo_** **stories is placed in the Victorian Era. Unlike my _Coolsville By Gaslight_ series, the story takes place in Coolsville a few years after the end of the American Civil War, at a time where the city has not yet experienced industrialization and was only a small town not connected to railways yet.**

 **In this alternate version of Dimension Six, all members of Mystery Inc. only get to know each other as young adults (In their mid-early 20s). They all turn 23 by 1870.**

 **I don't own** ** _Scooby-Doo_** **. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The arrival

 _April 5, 1870_

It has been almost a century since the first wave of settlers arrived in the small town of Coolsville, located in the southwest corner of the state of Ohio near the state border shared by Ohio, Indiana and Kentucky. In the century since then, the town has not really grown much, with a few main streets and consisting of a few saloons, hotels, banks and ranches where the towns people raises cows.

While life in the small town can be quiet and peaceful, it can also at times be dangerous, as the town is also home to notorious outlaws committing robberies or settling scores with rivals, often taking advantage of the haunting legends that has haunted Coolsville since its first settlement a century ago. Shootouts and gun fights became a sight that is common in town everyday, and there hasn't been a month where the town bank was not robbed and looted.

Adding insult to the injury was the fact that the sheriff's department takes little to no action in dealing with these problems. Sheriff Milo Masters is a rather serious man, but he prefers spending his time playing cards, gambling and doing shooting practices with his deputies instead of enforcing the law.

Of course, not all of his deputies are lazy like him when it comes to law enforcement. Deputy Fred Jones, a handsome blond-haired man often seen wearing an orange ascot, takes his duties as a sheriff deputy very seriously and is often the deputy that ends up arresting the outlaws and robbers that threatened the lives of the towns people.

He is also armed with a detective mind and often tries his best to solve robberies in town and catch the culprit, although his efforts are often limited by interference from the sheriff, his colleagues and outlaws who will force him to abandon the case through threats that is to be taken seriously by him, such as killing his significant other.

That afternoon, the attention of the townsfolk was diverted to an arriving horse hauling a small cart.

Seated on a horse was a man with dusty-brown hair and a brown-furred Great Dane wearing a dusty-white cowboy hat. The man was wearing a brown suit jacket, a light cream-yellow dress shirt, a green ascot, a pair of brown pants, a brown bowler hat and a pair of black shoes, while the dog was sporting a blue collar with a diamond-shaped dog tag.

The reason why the two visitors arriving were gathering the attention of the townsfolk was because the town had not have a new settler for ages. Plus, the town's reputation as a safe haven for outlaws drove other would-be settlers away. Thus, it was an amazement that two new settlers will decide to settle in a town know for being a safe haven for outlaws.

Soon, the two new settlers arrived at the town hotel, where the man and his dog hopped off and went to grab their briefcases from the cart.

Passing through the saloon, the four made their way to the reception desk of the hotel, where a lady with short brown hair with a ponytail tied in red bows and wearing a pair of glasses is seated.

"How may I help you, stranger?" The lady, whose name is Velma Dinkley and is the town's book keeper, asked.

"Like, my partner and I will like to have a room that comes with a desk." The man replied.

"Okay. You're in luck, stranger. The hotel rooms are all vacant, so you get to chose any one of the rooms you like."

"Like, awesome! Eh Scoob?" The man asked his dog.

"Reah!" The dog replied excitingly.

At this moment, Velma raised an eyebrow. "Jinkies! Did your dog just speak?"

"Yeah, he does, ma'am. Scooby here can talk." The man replied. After filling out the registration form and paying Velma, she handed him the keys to his room.

Taking a look at the form, Velma noted that the man's name is Norville Rogers while his partner is named Scoobert Doo.

"Rogers...As in Samuel Chastain Rogers, the notorious lawman?" She asked.

"Yes. He's my father. He was a great lawman." Norville replied, although there was a look of sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

"I see." Velma nodded. It was then the hotel door opened and in came her lover, Deputy Fred Jones.

"Oh, I should go now. Have a nice day, Mr. Rogers." She added as she went to join the sheriff's deputy.

"Same to you, ma'am." Norville nodded as Scooby tipped his hat.

As Norville and Scoobert head for their room, Fred went to Velma, "Who were those two strangers?"

"A Norville Rogers and his partner Scoobert Doo. Apparently, that dog speaks." Velma replied. "I'm quite surprised that they picked to settle in this town."

"I agree." Fred sighed, and Velma can tell that he had another fallout with the sheriff.

"Did you have another fallout with Sheriff Masters?" She asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't like my investigation of the cattle rustling ring run by Stephen 'The Harper Kid' Loco, even though it was tied in with the death of rancher Lenny Briggs." Fred replied. Then under his breath, he added, "I'm not sure if I should carry on with my duties, because I'm really afraid you'll pay the price of my 'constant meddling', as the sheriff puts it."

"Don't worry, Fred." Velma reassured him as she placed her hand on his right shoulder, "No matter what happens, I'll always support your cause."

Fred nodded his thanks as he gripped his right hand onto the pistol he carries with him for protection.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norville and Scoobert settled into their room and opened their suitcases.

As Norville relaxed in a chair, his mind traveled to the sad day in Texas three years ago.

FLASHBACK - Three Years Ago

 _June 8, 1867_

It has been two years since the American Civil War ended with General Lee's surrender to the Union forces. After the war ended, Colonel Norville Rogers of the Union Army retired from the military and joined the U.S. Marshal's Services, following the footsteps of his father Samuel Chastain Rogers, who is now a sheriff. His methods of enforcing the law and solving crimes soon earned him the friendships of fellow lawmen and respect from even outlaws, some of whom have once commented that they would rather get arrested by the lawman Norville Rogers even in the price of their freedom.

During one of his cases, he met and eventually partnered with a talking Great Dane Scoobert Doo, who is an excellent tracker and can help him track down outlaws he has yearned to apprehend.

Eventually, he was appointed to serve as a marshal in a small town in northern Texas with Scoobert as his partner and main deputy.

That day, Norville was carrying through with his duties in town when a deputy raced into his office with a telegram.

He will never forget his own response when he read the telegram that informed him that there has been trouble in the town his father was serving as sheriff.

As soon as he finished reading the telegram, he and Scoobert left town after leaving a few instructions to the remaining deputies.

As it turned out, there was a massive gunfight in his father's town involving outlaws from a gang of cattle rustlers and his father and his deputies.

The duo soon arrived at dawn, where they learned that the cattle rustlers have managed to escape and his father was fatally wounded.

"Norville, promise me that you'll catch the man responsible for this." Samuel rasped as Norville went to him.

"I will, father. I will catch those cattle rustlers." Norville replied with a tone of determination in his voice.

After his father was buried, Norville and Scoobert spent the next two-three years trying to locate the ring leader of the cattle rustling gang involved in the gunfight that claimed the life of his father.

They eventually received an anonymous tip that the leader may be hiding out in Coolsville, leading them to settle in town.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I think I might need a drink, Scoob." Norville said to his partner after his mind travelled to the past.

"Rokay, Raggy." (Okay, Shaggy.) Scoobert replied. "Re saloon ris rownstairs." (The saloon is downstairs.)

* * *

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
